Albus's Big Mistake
by rockstarmarie
Summary: Albus age and too many roles caught up to him and made a big mistake, he was cause that sent Voldemort to the Potter's that night, as well as cause the Dursleys to abandon the potter child. How you may ask, simple instead of the child being Harry James Potter the son to Lily and James, it is Erica Summer Potter the daughter. rest inside FemHP,powerfulHP,strongNL,oversteppingMW
1. AN: note

**Summary:** Albus's age and too many roles caught up to him and made a big mistake, he was cause that sent Voldemort to the Potter's that night, as well as cause the Dursley's to abandon the potter child. How you may ask, simple instead of the child being Harry James Potter the son to Lily and James, it is Erica Summer Potter the daughter to Lily and James and she was born 4 minutes before Neville, but wait is this why everyone thinks Erica is a boy as well. FemHP, powerfulHP, strongNL, oversteppingMW, greyGW, pratRW

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own marvel or Harry Potter.

* * *

This is a female Harry story that is crossed over with the X-men. I need a bit of help to find out the father of my fem. Harry's children(twin girls), so I made a list of 15 potential fathers that is in both the x-man and brotherhood group, as well the list has a mix of comics, movies, cartoons and or books. Now if you don't like any that is on the list then drop me a PM of your other choice. So need some help getting it down to the top 5 and I will decide from there. There are a few key notes that you need to know before you vote and they are:

1\. Fem. Harry is called Erica Summer Potter

2\. The twin names is Laurelia and Lunaria (yes all three first names are plants)

3\. The even if the character is older they will be de-age to fit the story, like say Scott Summers is de-age to 20 to 24 to fit in with the story

4\. The mutation is a form of magic or from magic or magical beings in some way, so America sees them as witches, and wizards just without a core.

5\. Some has the core or the mutation, but very rarely will you see them with both

6\. With 8 being said Erica will have both and started out with a partial Metamorphmagus ability(like able to change hair and or eyes, not like Tonks)

7\. She does get adopted early in age, so that is going to shape her better than the Dursley's

8\. Vernon and Petunia do abandon her is America at the age of two, so there will be some neglect there

I do believe that is it. I do hope that you will vote and help me narrow down my choices, as well as read my story when I get it posted up.

Thanks all


	2. Prolog 1

**Summary:** Albus's age and too many roles caught up to him and made a big mistake, he was cause that sent Voldemort to the Potter's that night, as well as cause the Dursley's to abandon the potter child. How you may ask, simple instead of the child being Harry James Potter the son to Lily and James, it is Erica Summer Potter the daughter to Lily and James and she was born 4 minutes before Neville, but wait is this why everyone thinks Erica is a boy as well. FemHP, powerfulHP, strongNL, oversteppingMW, greyGW, pratRW

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own marvel or Harry Potter.

* * *

 **Jean at 8 years old:**

As the phoenix sat there in her room sulking about what happen. She couldn't believe it; her vessel was trick and played into caging her, well it isn't a cage any more somehow it morph into a windowless and door less room, but still beside the point. She, the phoenix, was trapped, and she didn't like it. What's more to the point, a small piece of her power was separated from her. That is going to be a problem later but it is something that she is not going to worry about now. However, she is still getting up to date on things so her true vessel and her won't be at odds, but it is still humiliating for her to be caged the way she was. The phoenix guesses she should start to plan to get out of here because she feels that her true vessel is getting closer to being born or will be born in about ten years give or take a year.

 **Jean at 17 years old:**

The phoenix is excited her true vessel is born she saw it, she is gorgeous, a beautiful shade of auburn hair, a pair of stunning green eyes that look like a pair emeralds but with power shining through, a delicate look about her in height wise, but her facial features is almost beyond words, she has a graceful elegant look to them. The last thing that she saw or heard was her name, Erica. To her it sounds like an intelligent and talented person with power to back her up.

The phoenix is beyond excited, her true vessel is everything that she always wanted and then some, but she needs to wait a bit for her to grown up. Until then she will just stay here and try to come up with a plan to get out of here that won't kill this vessel, because she is doing good things. Though she is glad they managed to open up this room, or at least add a window. Now she can send messages, power or well her give more, and she can see through Jean eyes.

 **Jean at 25 years old:**

The phoenix was infuriated, with that infuriating shortsighted woman called Jean. She tried to send a note to her about that girl called Rogue, but no she didn't listen. The phoenix was still seething about someone trying to kill her true vessel, her Erica, but she was delighted that she was capable to circumvent her death. However this, if Jean would have just listen to her, they could have bypass all of these issues and not having to recues the girl now.

While the phoenix was sitting there still irritated she felt a tugging on her power, and thought _'oh no, you can't have more of my power'_. Then she felt another tug on her power but stronger this time, the phoenix stay strong. When the she felt a yank, she was intrigue at what is going on. When she saw the phoenix just chuckle to herself, she felt another yank and this time she saw cracks start to form on the walls of her room.

'hmmm, more and more curious' the phoenix thought and watch as more started to form. She waited until there was so many cracks that the flow of things change and then she gave Jean a touch more of her power to steady Logan to the rings to save rogue.

 **Jean at 26 years old:**

She irate but excited she is one step closer to getting to her true vessel, however she got a glimpse of the damage to all of her power. This is what has her irate because she now has a split between her and her darker side that she has to heal and combined together before she can leave and this is going to take some time.

 **Jean at 27 years old:**

The phoenix watch as Jean limps off the jet to raise it up to save everyone from the oncoming water. She is saddened because she feels that Jean is resigned that she won't be coming back from this. The phoenix also feels her struggles to raise the jet, and gets is power up before she offers a hand to Jean. As Jean took her hand the room that house the phoenix was demolish, it was just in time to stop the water. As Jean said her goodbyes to everyone, she took care of the jet and the water. If anyone was watching they would of saw an aura surrounds her and Jean. When everything was ready for the jet to take off on its own she drop her hands and stop holding back the water letting Jeans death to happen before she could be reborn to fix the rest of the damage of her psyche .

 **Jean three months before her 28 birthday:**

The phoenix was saddened about the deaths her darker side has cause so far, she never wanted that. With that thought she once again started to fight her darker side so that they could merge back together once more.

 **Jean at 28 years old:**

The phoenix finely won and is in the process of combining her dark side with her when she heard [1] "You would die for them?" come out of her month. The phoenix realize that a small part of Jean cling on to her and was talking now.

"No, not for them. For you. For you." Logan replied back.

The phoenix heard Jean said "save me" with a tear gathering at a corner of her eye.

Logan tighten his resolve and said the words he wanted her to hear for so long "I love you" and thrust his claws into her chest killing her. As a few tears escaped his eyes he let a roar of pain out. Then he gently lowered her to the ground and took a few steps back waiting for everyone to join him.

When storm and everyone got to him, no one move towards the body of Jean. They didn't know what to do know so they stood there for a bit, in silence for remembrance. When all of a sudden the body of Jean Grey floated up in the air with a fiery haze surrounding it, growing brighter before they had to shield their eyes, but they all heard a bird cried. When they could look they saw a fire like bird rising into the sky.

Before the phoenix disappeared, she said, "I'm sorry" and with that she was gone. She didn't even hear storm say "oh my goddess, a real phoenix".


	3. Chapter 3

My laptop fried on me, by the time i got a new computer, I found out that it does have word, and i can't find my CD of it. so in the mean time i am going to start posting on Wattpad.

the user name is- rockstarmarie11

until i can get word back, you can catch my stories on there.


End file.
